


Deal.

by hidden_ziall



Series: Bring Me To Life. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Niall, Boys Kissing, Bully Louis, Fluff and Angst, Gay Love, Hurricane, London, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Nerd Harry, Sweet, Top Harry, doncaster, i dont know what to tag here lol, mentioning of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidden_ziall/pseuds/hidden_ziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But one day, this world around him, began to crack. It was the day, Harry fell in love for the first time. He saw blond hair, brown peaking out of it. He saw bright, blue eyes. And he saw pale skin. And it was only a few days after all of this bullying had begun, when the blond-haired boy started looking at him. But it wasn't even that hateful; at least that's what Harry is convincing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> well. maybe you should imagine Harry as Marcel. like, he is looking like him at the beginning, k?   
> so, i'm not that happy with the end but meh, i like the beginning, idek. fun fact: the idea popped into my mind while i was having my english exam, lol. enjoy, narry! x

_**Title: Deal.** _

__

__

 

There was a time, about three years back, when Harry Styles, being a 16-year-old freshman at high school, was getting bullied. He had these kitschy, big glasses and his hair was always gelled and he was wearing those itchy cardigans. And he was good at school.   
People called him a kissass, because he was being nice to teachers. They called him a bedwetter, because he was sentimental. And they called him a nerd, because he was excellent at school.

Now, you may say, he's got friends, but neither did he have those. Normally, he would have hated all of those people. The thing is, he does _n't._ Harry has always been a boy, searching for reasons behind someone's acting. He built up a world around him, excusing why his condisciple were doing those things. He was convincing himself of it.

But one day, this world around him, began to crack. It was the day, Harry fell in love for the first time. He saw blond hair, brown peaking out of it. He saw bright, blue eyes. And he saw pale skin. And it was only a few days after all of this bullying had begun, when the blond-haired boy started looking at him. But it wasn't even that hateful; at least that's what Harry is convincing himself.

It was one day, when his heart nearly burst out of happiness of hearing the blond's name. And Harry is sure he can still remember that day.   
"Ni-Ni!", Louis, one of Harry's biggest bullys, called out for the blond in their English period while the teacher was outside. "Oi, Louis! Don't call me like that.", he had replied, a groan on his lips as he rolled his eyes. Louis chuckled, "Sorry, _Niall."_

And like that, Harry had found out his name. And that he didn't like nicknames.

He. _Niall._

 

It was a few months later, after Niall's birthday, which he had celebrated with a big party. And everyone was invited. Everyone. Except Harry. The curly one was sad at first, but he tried to convince himself that it wasn't Niall's fault. It surely has been Louis'. The two were spending way too much time together, if you asked Harry. But no-one ever asked him, so why did it matter?   
As already said, a few months later, snow was falling and Harry was standing outside his school, polishing his glasses and waiting for his mother to pick him up. Harry had probably've should noticed, when he heard laughs and chuckles and other suppressed noises. But he wasn't paying attention; too caught up thinking about the way how Niall laughed loudly and how his eyes teared when he did it too hard.

"Oi, isn't that the dork you told me about, Lou?", Harry heard the blond's voice just a few feet away from him, putting his glasses back on to see clearer. "Yeah, that's him.", he heard as reply, but he was too much of a chicken to look. He just wished that his mother would be coming soon. "Hey, you!", Niall called out again, then turned to Louis, "What's his name again?" Louis laughed, "Harold."

_Maybe_ Harry shouldn't had protested, but his mind may have been frozen as well. "Harry." And the two boys looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Harry coughed, "I-I mean, my name is Harry..."  
Niall cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head, "Ah, Harry."   
And the curly boy could literally feel his cheeks tinting in a light pink on his pale skin.

And then he heard his mother honking and let a breath of relief out. Harry turned around quickly and seemed to sprint to his mother's car, trying to take in what had just happened.  _Holy crap, he talked to me._ , that was what went through his mind the whole drive back home. And the whole day. And maybe it even surprised him after a week or two. But Harry didn't show it. He kept it to himself - like always. 

 

And it went on like that. Niall giving him short glances every now and then, and Harry tried ignoring them or at least not blushing every time like a _bloody idiot!_ And one day, a few weeks later after Harry's birthday (which he had celebrated with his family and his cat, Dusty), the, now 17-year-old, boy was sitting on the couch, ruffling his cat's fur, when suddenly the breaking news were showing something, Harry thought he isn't hearing right.

" _Meteorologists just informed of an upcoming hurricane which is finding its way to the states of South Yorkshire. The hurricane is probably arriving in a couple of days."  
_

And that has probably been the hardest and most fear-evoking week in Harry's life. He went to school with a nervous feeling in his stomach every single day. Many parents refused to let their kids go to school, but the headmaster was a stubborn arse and didn't care about any of their protests. And like that, Harry went to school. And he wasn't alone with his fear, for sure.

Everyone knew it had to come. But when the day finally had arrived, everyone was in shock and panic. It was close to 11 o'clock and students were filling the corridors, walking to their next period. And suddenly, it was too late to do anything. They could just wait in this school and hope for the best.   
And _maybe_ Harry shouldn't have been afraid when the teacher was telling them to get out of the room, but his knees were shaking, his teeth chattering and perspiration showing on his forehead.   
He heard his teacher's scream, "Get him outta there!" and the next he saw, before his glasses fell off, was a blond-haired boy running over to him and dragging him by his sleeve. A loud _'crash'_ came from behind him and something pushed him forward. The next thing he knew was that he was stifling a scream and then everything was black.

 

Harry woke up in someone's arms. And he would've wondered, but a sharp pain in his left leg got the better of him and he squirmed uneasy.   
"Don't move, I think your leg is broken."  
 _Well, thanks, sucker, didn't think I noticed it,_ he thought to himself, quickly realising that he knew that voice. He fucking well did!   
"W-Who are you?", he asked, making sure he heard right, because he couldn't see without his glasses. "Niall, you dork.", the voice replied and Harry's heart skipped a beat, because _hell no!_ this was Niall Horan he was laying on! And then confusion came over him, because what in the dickens was going on? "Why am I laying on you?", he coughed out and he could imagine Niall rolling his eyes, "Don't think I did this on purpose. You fell on me, dork. I thought you were smart?"   
And it hurt. It did. But Harry wasn't quite sure what hurt more; his leg or the words Niall said.

And they stayed like that. Maybe for minutes, maybe for hours. Harry didn't know. He really thought that nothing could go better right now (kinda crazy, including the fact that a hurricane was raging out of what was still there from their school). But as often, Harry was wrong.

"So, you've got a crush on me, eh?", Niall suddenly said and Harry didn't quite get it at first, because he was still a bit dizzy from inhaling the blond's scent. But when it made click in his brain, his cheeks flamed pink and he wasn't sure what to reply. "Cat got your tongue?" And Harry still didn't know what to say. "N-No.", he finally said, swallowing hardly. The first thing that popped into his mind was to lie. But Harry was a horrible liar. And the second thought he had, was how odd it was to talk about it _now._ Burried under god knows what and leg broken, but, hey, maybe fate just wanted it that way?

"H-How do you know?", he replied, chewing on his lower lip and trying to breathe steadily. Niall laughed, "It was obvious, geeky boy." And then Harry could feel the temper come over him, "Can you stop insulting me?!" "Woah there. Calm down.", the blond gave back, perplexed. Harry huffed and tried to turn around, but to the lack of space, he was now laying on his stomach, his head close to Niall's. And Harry damned his amblyopia, because everything he was able to see were the contours of the blond's face. "Alright, I-I have a crush on you.", Harry wondered how he found his voice, "So what...?" Niall chuckled, "Sorry to crash your dreams, baby boy, but I'm with Josh."

And if you heard close enough, maybe you heard Harry's heart breaking into a million of pieces. He searched for the right things to say and he searched for the reasons behind Niall's actions. But he found none. And _maybe_ that was the moment in which Harry changed.

"I will wait for you.", he whispered, but Niall still catched it, raising his eye-brows, "Ha, as if you're gonna remember me in a few years." "Is this a bet?", Harry hissed, "Like.. let's say that when I'm 19 and I'm coming back, you have to take me and can't just say no?" The blond boy bit back a laugh, "Yeah, sure!" "Deal?", Harry asked and even though he was sure Niall didn't take it serious, he was sure, he himself, _was_ taking it serious. "Deal.", Niall chuckled and Harry could swear he heard him mumbling something like _'pathetic'_ and _'gonna forget, dork'_ under his breath.

But Harry wasn't going to forget.

 

\- - -

 

Now, here he is. Sitting on a cold, metal chair and trying to figure out what was in his mind, back then. Let's just say, he was a bit naive. But he was young, and maybe he just wanted to have something to work towards all these years.

Harry turned 19 just a few weeks ago and since he and his family had to change their residence after the hurricane-accident, he had a lot of time to think. He was going on another school now, in Cheshire, and he was happy. Well, maybe he wasn't, because he missed seeing the blond's face, but still. The bullying stopped. And Harry stopped being himself, too. But that doesn't matter, if you ask him. But no-one ever asked him. Not because he was disliked or unpopular, but because everyone in his school looked up to him.

And Harry? He didn't care about any of them. There were only two people (except of his family) that he cared about. Niall; his first and only love. And Zayn; his best friend.   
He and Zayn had something going on two years ago, but they quickly realised that the two fucking didn't mean anything. So the two boys just decided to keep being friends.

The thing that Harry really likes about Zayn, is that he's a damn-good listener. The curly boy trusts him with everything; even with his secrets, which he usually didn't tell anyone. Including _secrets,_ it's obvious that Zayn knows about _Niall._

 

"So, you gonna meet him today, huh?", Zayn asked, looking up at him while Harry leaned on a wall. "Yeah, we're all meeting one another today in London. The teachers thought it'd be a good place to meet again.", he replied, fixing his hair with a casual move of his hand.   
"Nervous?", Zayn chuckled and the younger groaned, "You can't imagine how fucking much!" Harry wasn't one to curse a lot, but when he was nervous, mad or in any other similar state he just couldn't control himself. Zayn bit back a laugh, "No worries. Believe me, when he sees this," Zayn raised a hand, gesturing up and down Harry's body ", I don't think he can be anything, but speechless."

 

And as already said, Harry is sitting here; on a freaking cold chair, in a freaking cold month (c'mon, who of his old teachers wanted to meet up in February?) and he just can't wait anymore to see the love of his life. Because, in all honesty, he still can't forget about him.

 

\- - -

 

Meanwhile, Niall had moved to another city, as well. To another country, to be exact. There wasn't anything special in those two years and now that he had finally finished school, he would probably go after his father and get a job as a mechanic. And while Niall was trying to figure his life out, breaking up with Josh and being kinda heartbroken; he totally forgot about his deal with Harry.

 

So when Niall hears a low voice, asking, “Niall?” and he turns around, he doesn't expect seeing him. He isn't sure, at first. maybe it isn't even him. “Harry?”, the blond gives back, frowning, because the boy - _man -_ infront of him, is bloody good-looking. Curls bouncing around his oval face, piercing green eyes, cherry-red lips and this necklace hanging loosely on his collarbones. _He's fucking hot!,_ that's what Niall thinks, licking his lips.

“Didn't recognise me, eh?”, Harry chuckles and Niall shivers, _fucking_ _shivers!_ because how sexy can a voice even be?  
“Well, you.. changed.”, the blond replies, looking up and down Harry's body. And once again, Harry lets out this chuckle and _fucking hell!_ Niall can't help, but want to jump him and snog the hell out of him.

“You didn't change that much, though. Still the carefree boy, I suppose?”, Harry asks, winking. Niall laughs, “Yeah, guess so. How have you been? Long time no see..” The younger tilts his head, leaning on the table as Niall moves a bit closer, “I've been good, thanks. Had a lot to do with school, but it was okay. I'm still alive.” Harry winks at the blond and the night goes on like that.

Them talking, laughing and making jokes in a cafeteria their old teachers chose.

 

\- - -

 

If you'd ask Harry the next morning how he ended up in bed with Niall, he would have no clue.   
All he _does_ remember, is Niall moaning his name in ecstasy, nails scratching his back and perspiration on his forehead. So, when he's turning around on his side, his heart stutters for a moment and a smile creeps on his face. Carefully he lays an arm around the blond's waist, pulling him closer. The pillow muffles a few of Niall's light snores as he turns his head after a few moments; and again Harry's heart stops beating for just a second, as Niall's eyes flutter open and turquoise-blue eyes appear.

“Morning.”, Harry whispers, his voice low and a light smile plays on his lips. Niall smiles back at him, breathing in deeply, “I have no frigging idea what happened last night.” The curly-haired boy chuckles, “Yeah, me neither.”

The two of them lay there for quite a long time, asking each other where the hell they are (agreeing on a hotel and that Harry payed a taxi to drive them there) and how all of this happened. But something weighs heavily on Harry's mind and he just can't help but bite his lip, “Can I ask you something?” “Sure.” Harry swallows hard, thinking and questioning what he is going to say, “Do you remember our deal?”

It's quiet for a few moments and Harry wonders what is going through Niall's mind. After a while, Niall clears his throat, “Yeah, I do. I mean- Wait, what do you mean, if I remember?” The blond furrows his eye-brows as Harry replies, “Well, I'm just saying that... That I didn't forget, you know? Not like you thought, back then. And I was wondering if you forgot about it.”   
Niall chews on his lower lip, “I.. I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to be bitchy at that time. Just.. Louis was affecting me more than I noticed.” Niall sways in Harry's arms, trying to get more space and look him in the eyes, “I'm really sorry, Harry.”   
And Harry sighs. He sighs, because he wishes he could be mad at Niall, even though he _fucking knows_ that he can't. He loves Niall. He doesn't care how pathetic it sounds to love someone after such a long time. Because he does. He _really_ does _._

The younger cups the blond's cheek with his right hand, after fiddling it out from underneath the blanket, and strokes over his soft, pale skin. “It's fine.”, he whispers and leans in, slowly. His pink lips meet Niall's rosé ones and quickly the soft kiss turns a bit deeper.

 

 

Harry and Niall stayed together after that day. But the younger boy can't help, but still have this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Niall kisses him or whispers sweet “I love you”s in his ear. He can't help, but wonder if _maybe_ Niall is only doing it because of the deal the two had. Harry just can't stop thinking that maybe, Niall doesn't really love _him._ But rather his appearance.  
Constantly his mind is full of questions. He doesn't know if Niall indeed loves him. He wishes, though. But he just isn't sure. Sometimes, it crosses his mind to ask the blond, but then he is too afraid to hear the answer. 

And he knows, he should ask him. But he can't. He can't lose him. Although, he knows that if he isn't going to do something to clear his mind, he is in fact risking his relationship.

 

_“Uneasy hearts way the most.”  
_


End file.
